<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Stickmin: Pardoned Pals Timeline by FanGirlStephie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738326">Son of Stickmin: Pardoned Pals Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie'>FanGirlStephie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Henry, Gen, Pardoned Pals Ending | PP (Henry Stickmin), Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, the retries is a power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a list of babysitters in his phone contacts... That made my fangirl mind start thinking... So I came up with a son and a backstory and stuff. I wanted to write about it. <br/>So, Henry's six-year-old son sees that his father will be pardoned. He wants to congratulate him and help him get the money he owes his mother. But he's not sure how he should get to him. His superpower should help though! Hopefully, this mission won't be too painful with it fails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine on discord has been giving me a lot of fail ideas. So credit to them for the help and inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his bedroom of the run-down apartment, Richy Stickmin lay on his bed under the covers. He is six years old, looked a lot like Henry, has a tuff of brown hair and two front teeth missing. He was currently using a Gadget Gabe device. This device was known as the Fraternal Spyinator 3000. It spies on a person’s father no matter where they are in the world. Without the need for cameras too!</p><p>Richy watched as his father chose to side with the government and helped take down the Toppat clan’s rocket. He got up and out of bed as he watched General Galefore agree to pardon them. He watched to congratulate his dad, and maybe help get him an income to pay off his mother. He had to be quick though to get there on time.</p><p>Richy wrote a note to his mother that he was going to see his dad. He left it on his pillow and climbed out of his window. He scaled down the wall, thankful that nothing bad happened, and thought about how he was going to get there.</p><p>The options that popped into his mind were a carriage, a can that said PinkCow, hotwire, and a teleporter. Richy thought to himself and came to the conclusion that he should try the teleporter first. It doesn’t work very often, so might as well get it over with.</p><p>Richy took out the teleporter and pushed a bunch of the buttons. He squeezed his eyes shut to brace for where he would end up. When he didn’t feel any pain, he decided to peek an eye open. He saw that he was in a familiar jail cell.</p><p>“Um… I think I’m stuck now.” Richy said out loud.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Yeah… your dad couldn’t get the hang of that thing either. How do you have it again?</p><p>“That’s my secret!” Richy said with a cheeky grin after seeing the fail text.</p><p>With that out of the way, Richy was back to where he was before. He chose the carriage next. It was a vehicle after all. A fairy appeared and changed a sudden random pumpkin into a carriage and everything. The fairy then booped its wand on Richy’s nose. Richy had no idea why at first until he looked down at himself. He was in a beautiful dress with glass slippers.</p><p>“Ahhhh! It burns!” Richy yelled and covered his eyes. He ran around freaking out. He quickly tripped and fell.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Don’t forget to be back by midnight!</p><p>Richy pouted from that fail. “Dresses are for girls! I’m not a girl!” He complained, with his arms crossed. With a huff, he went back to the choices. He decided to try hotwiring his mother’s car. He snuck into the garage and opened his mom’s car door.</p><p>Richy went under the wheel and took out some wires. “Zzt zzt!” Richy said happily. After finishing, he sits on the chair with his hands on the wheel. It was then he realized, he couldn’t see over the top or reach the pedals.</p><p>FAIL<br/>You must be this tall to ride.</p><p>Richy sighed. “This is why I only hotwire cars with mommy.” He said to himself. Back to the choices, Richy finally chose the last option. He took out a light blue can with the word PinkCow on it. He chugged it down, crushed the can, and threw it.</p><p>After a short moment of waiting, Richy suddenly sprouted wings. He held his fists up in a superman pose. He flew up high and began flying as fast as he could. Then he realized he had no idea where the government base was and stopped.</p><p>A few choices popped into Richy’s head as he thought about how he could figure out where the base was. He could use a tracking device, a computer chip, or an Alexa. He chose to start with the tracking device.</p><p>While floating in the air, Richy took out a rectangular red device. He pushed a button and looked at the screen. The screen zoomed into the world, showing a blinking square in the country but no closer. Richy gave an annoyed look as he realized it couldn’t get any more specific.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Who makes this stuff!? ...Machete Products…</p><p>Richy rolled his eyes and went ahead with the next option. He decided to go with the Alexa. So he pulled it out. “Alexa, locate daddy.” He said with a smile.<br/>“Locating… Henry Stickman…” The Alexa responded.</p><p>“Silly Alexa, it’s Stick<i>min</i>, not Stick<i>man</i>,” Richy said with a giggle. Then his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of something. “Wait…” He uttered.</p><p>FAIL<br/>That was your mother’s Alexa… At least it didn’t ask which one.</p><p>Richy sighed. He hated it when his mother brought men home. He was happy though since he didn’t get hurt in these fails. So he happily chose the last option. He took out a different device. It was square and showed a green arrow on its screen. It slowly beeped as Richy flew in the direction it said.</p><p>Meanwhile, with Henry, he was pouring him and Ellie some wine. He started to hear a faint beeping sound. He gave Ellie her glass and asked, “Do you hear that? I swear I hear like, a faint beeping in the back of my head.”</p><p>“No. I don’t hear anything.” Ellie responded. They then gave a toast and began to drink. They laughed and began talking about what they’re planning to do with their clean slate.<br/>With Richy, he was getting close to the jungle where the government base was located. It was then that the wings from his drink disappeared. He yelled as he began to fall out of the sky. The device he had was quickly lost.</p><p>A quick time event began. Three options popped up, a broom, an old meme, and a bison shaped whistle. Richy was about to choose the first one but he ran out of time. He fell to the ground with a loud splat.</p><p>FAIL<br/>You definitely have your father’s reaction time.</p><p>“It's ok! I was just caught off guard from that. This time I will succeed!” Richy said optimistically.</p><p>As he fell, he chose the first option right away. A broom appeared and he got onto it. He pulled it up but he didn’t begin flying. Richy gave a look as he crashed on the ground with a loud crunch.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Oh, that wasn’t the nimbus 2000.</p><p>Richy went back to falling and quickly chose the next option. He then began to hear a digital tune with the word “nya” repeating. Soon a gray cat wearing a pop tart costume and trailing a rainbow behind it showed up and caught Richy. Richy cheered as he road the cat. He sang along happily until it landed.</p><p>“Bye Mister Cat Meme!” Richy waved goodbye as the cat flew off. He then looked around. He pushed apart two big leaves and saw the government base. Richy smiled big with a happy gasp.</p><p>The young boy ran into the government base. He looked around to try and find anyone familiar. He didn’t see Charles though or his helicopter. So he wasn’t sure how he was going to find his dad.</p><p>Richy stood there in the middle of the base as he thought of what to do. Until a soldier actually saw him and walked up. This soldier was Rupert Price. He had a serious look on his face and sighed.</p><p>“Do you need something kid? How did you even get here? This base is supposed to be a secret.” Rupert asked.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Richy! I’m six years old. I got here with my superpower. I’m here to see my daddy!” Richy answered with a big grin.</p><p>Rupert sighed again. “You’re Stickmin’s kid. Aren’t you? Didn’t know he had one. I can tell though, you look just like him. Only someone with those criminal Stickmin genes could get in here so easily.” He said a bit salty.</p><p>Rupert then turned around. “He’s this way. Follow me, kid.” He said and started walking. Richy ran up to catch up with him.</p><p>“Thank you, Mister!” Richy said with a smile up at Rupert.</p><p>“It’s Rupert.” He told the kid next to him.</p><p>After a little while of walking, Richy looked back up at Rupert. “Hey, Mister Rupert. Where’s Mister Charles at?” He asked.</p><p>Rupert narrowed his eyes at him at first. “He’s in a hanger, making sure his “baby” is taken care of.” He decided to answer. Richy giggled at hearing that.</p><p>“Why does he want to crash his baby into stuff? He’s not a very good daddy.” Richy then joked. Rupert covered his mouth as he snorted.</p><p>He shook as he tried very hard not to laugh at that. He couldn’t contain himself any longer and burst out laughing. When he calmed down, he ruffled Richy’s hair.</p><p>“You’re not that bad, kid. Your father should be right up here in this tent. They’re waiting for their pardons to be processed and whatnot.” Rupert then said, pointing to a tent.</p><p>“Yay! Thank you, Mister Rupert!” Richy cheered. Rupert couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>They got to the tent and Rupert opened it up. “Stickmin! I found someone who wants to see you.” He said but stopped with his mouth open as he saw what they walked in on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were at least two or three empty bottles of wine. Henry had Ellie pushed against the table that their glasses were on and was kissing her. The wine glasses were knocked over on the table. Henry’s face was flushed in his drunken state. He was full-on drunkenly making out with Ellie.</p><p>Henry yelped as he heard Rupert when they came in. He quickly stepped back with wide eyes and his hands up. “S-Sorry! I… I didn’t mean to!” He quickly said. His face reddened more in embarrassment.</p><p>“It’s ok. It uh, it happens.” Ellie said with an awkward smile. She then gave a laugh. “It’s not the first time it happened to me.” She stood up and straightened herself out.</p><p>Rupert then cleared his throat. They both looked over at him. “You have a visitor, Stickmin. Your kid came to see you.” He said, giving Henry a pointed look.</p><p>“What?” Henry uttered. He then looked around Rupert. “Where?” He then asked.</p><p>Rupert then looked around himself and saw Richy was hiding behind him. Richy had a tight hold on Rupert’s leg and he had his eyes squeezed shut. Rupert patted his head to get his attention. Richy looked up at him with big worried child-like eyes.</p><p>“Mommy always says not to look when men start doing that to her. Then she says to go to my room, but I’m not home. So I didn’t know what to do.” Richy explained quietly, knowing what they would ask. He looked over at Henry and Ellie. Then he ran over to another table in the tent.</p><p>“What are you doing kid?” Rupert called out after him.</p><p>“I gotta do this! I always do it for mommy.” Richy called out in reply to Rupert as he began using a coffee machine.</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s my son!” Henry then yelled with his hands on his head. His drunken brain finally catching up to what’s going on.</p><p>“You have a son, Henry?” Ellie asked, she clearly wasn’t as buzzed as Henry was. Henry nodded to her and then rubbed the back on his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a long story. I was only 18 and… things happened. I'm not with her though. It was an accident.” Henry explained. He sighed and said, “I’m too drunk to explain it all right now.”</p><p>Richy then came over to Henry with a mug of fresh black coffee in his hands. “Daddy! I made you coffee to help you get sober.” He said as he held the mug up with one hand. With his other hand, he signed as many words as he could.</p><p>Henry smiled as he took the mug. He signed “thank you” and began to drink it. Richy signed “you’re welcome” back to him with a smile.</p><p>Ellie then came over to Richy and bent down a bit. She gave him a friendly smile. “Hello there. I’m Ellie. Your dad helped me a lot when we met at The Wall.” She said.</p><p>“I’m Richy! I’m six years old! It’s nice to see you, Miss Ellie.” Richy said, giving her a smile back.</p><p>“Oh, you are just so cute! You look just like Henry. You’re so polite too!” Ellie cooed, hugging Richy close to her.</p><p>“I’ve been told that,” Richy said calmly, not bothered by the smothering hug.</p><p>Rupert gave another cough. They all looked over to him. “I’ll be taking my leave then. Feel free to find me kid if things get… too much for you. I won’t be far. At all.” He said, giving Henry another pointed look. He left and Ellie put down Richy.</p><p>“Bye-bye Mister Rupert! Thank you!” Richy called out and waved with a smile.</p><p>“Hey uh…” Henry uttered, starting to feel a bit more alert from the coffee. Richy turned around and looked up at him curiously.</p><p>“Why… why are you here… and… and how?” Henry asked his son. He stumbled over his words from how drunk he was. He signed what he could as well.</p><p>“I wanted to say congrats! You got a pardon and now things will be better! Maybe I can even see you more often! Oh, and I used my superpower to get here.” Richy answered with a grin. He signed what he knew while he spoke.</p><p>“Super… power?” Henry said quietly with a scared expression. “You… he doesn’t mean… it can’t be.” He muttered to himself.</p><p>“Aww, that’s adorable! It’s so cute that you believe you're that strong. Don’t ever lose that, ok?” Ellie said, giving an affectionate tap on Richy’s nose.</p><p>“Sure thing Miss Ellie!” Richy replied with a smile.</p><p>Henry absentmindedly drank his coffee as he was still processing everything. His drunken state couldn’t handle what he was told. Ellie and Richy got to talking. Ellie asked about him and his life at home and whatnot. After a moment, Henry shook his head and decided it was just his drunkenness that thought they heard his son say “superpower”. It couldn’t really be true. It wasn’t possible that his son had the retry ability.</p><p>“...and what do you like to with your dad?” Ellie asked.</p><p>“When I do get to see daddy, I love playing our game! It’s called, “what’s it worth?”. You see, daddy gets out an item and I guess how much it’s worth. It’s mostly jewels and gold stuff. I’ve been getting really good at it!” Richy told her excitedly.</p><p>Ellie looked over at Henry with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. He gave a nervous grin back and casually drank more coffee while looking away. Ellie chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Um… sorry again for earlier. I… I make really dumb decisions when I'm drunk.” Henry then said to Ellie.</p><p>“I told you it’s fine. It happens. I get it.” Ellie told him with a smile. Then she looked over at the entrance of the tent. “I wonder if they’re done processing our pardons yet. It’s been a while.” Henry nodded in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just then, Charles happily came in. “Henry! Your guys’ pardons are done!” He said with papers in his hand and a grin. “Sorry, it took so long. The printer was jammed and the computer was being really slow apparently.” He chuckled.</p><p>Charles then realized there was a third person in the room. “Oh uh, hi there kid.” He greeted with a smile. “Wait… Why is there a kid here?” He then realized.</p><p>Richy gasped excitedly and ran up to Charles. The pilot let out an “oof” as Richy hugged his legs. Richy looked up at him with the happiness of seeing a best friend after years.</p><p>“Mister Charles!” Richy called out in joy. Charles gave a smile back to him and patted his head.</p><p>“Hi, kiddo! Um… who are you exactly?” Charles asked. “...and how do you know my name?” He added as an afterthought.</p><p>Richy then let go and took a step back. “I’m Richy! I’m six years old.” He answered. Henry then stepped forward with a hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“He’s um… He’s mine.” He explained with a nervous grin.</p><p>“Oh! That makes sense now.” Charles said with a smile. Then he gave Henry a suggestive look and playful nudge. “You dog.” Henry blushed a bit and looked away.</p><p>Charles then put an arm around Henry and pulled him closer. “So uh, is he hers or…?” He asked, gesturing to Ellie.</p><p>Henry immediately blushed and pulled away. He waved his hands frantically. “No! No! I only met Ellie at The Wall!” He exclaimed. Then he went back to talking quietly. “It was a... uh, a one night stand when I was 18.” He explained quickly, rubbing his arm and looking away.</p><p>“Oh, I get it now! It’s ok Henry. That happens to a lot of people. You don’t need to feel embarrassed or anything.” Charles comforted. Henry gave an appreciative smile back.</p><p>Ellie then went up to them. “So uh, the pardons?” She asked, trying not to sound rude or anything.</p><p>“Oh right! Here you go.” Charles said. He smiled as he gave Ellie her pardon. Ellie grinned as she held it out to look at it. Charles then turned to Henry and gave him his.</p><p>“And here <i>you</i> go.” The pilot said with a soft smile. Henry smiled back and took the paper. “Thanks.” He uttered, signing out of habit.</p><p>Feeling a bit sober now, Henry began to think about things. He watched his son excitedly talking with Charles and Ellie. His son really did get here by using the retry ability. There wasn’t any other way it could happen. He must have experienced such pain. That realization made Henry grip his mug tightly. If he was just able to be around more, he could have helped prevent his son from getting hurt.</p><p>Henry gripped the mug tighter in his hands as he got angry. His son’s mother… She may have an income and lack a criminal record, but she wasn’t a good mother at all! Henry now realized that. His son’s reaction to his drunken mistake made that clear. How many times has she brought random men over while Richy was there? How often was Richy all alone? His son. <i>His son</i>!</p><p>Crash! In his anger, Henry broke the mug. It shattered into pieces and got coffee on his hands. He instinctively let out a "shit!". Everyone yelped from the sudden sound. Richy instinctively hid behind Charles. They all looked over at Henry, who shook off the coffee from his hands as much as he could. Charles quickly got napkins for him.</p><p>“Here.” He offered. Henry gave an appreciative smile and dried his hands.</p><p>“Are you ok, Henry? What happened?” Ellie asked in concern.</p><p>“I uh… I got mad. Sorry.” Henry muttered. He knelt down to pick up the pieces. Richy quickly went over and began picking the pieces up as well. Henry looked up at him in surprise.</p><p>Richy smiled at his dad. “I always clean up when things break at home.” He answered his father’s unspoken question.</p><p>That one sentence reminded Henry of all of his arguments with Richy’s mother. Something always ended up breaking. Is it still like that with whatever guy she brings home? What has his son seen? How much has he seen?</p><p>“You’re a really good and responsible kid, Richy. Surprising for a six-year-old. Don’t worry about the mug. We have plenty more of them.” Charles smiled and told them.</p><p>“Ok Mister Charles,” Richy responded with a smile. Henry and Richy got up and threw away the broken pieces of the mug. Henry then sighed and turned to Richy.</p><p>Henry then signed, “I would like to talk to you about your mother and that power.” Richy nodded and signed, “ok.” Henry then turned to the other two.</p><p>“Can I uh…?” Henry uttered, his words catching in his throat.</p><p>“Talk to your son privately?” Both Charles and Ellie said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>“Sure thing Henry,” Ellie said with an understanding smile.</p><p>“Have a nice father-son bonding moment!” Charles said with a chuckle. The two then left the tent.</p><p>Once Henry knew they were gone, he had Richy and himself sit down. There was a quiet moment between the two. Henry then took a deep breath before speaking. He turned his head to look at Richy seriously.</p><p>“You have the retry ability. I can’t believe it’s genetic. How often do you use it? How hurt have you gotten? Wait, no. Don’t answer that question. I don’t want to hear the answer. I have a feeling I know already.” Henry said quietly while signing. He always signed while talking to Richy so that he can learn more.</p><p>Richy was quiet at first, then grinned really big. “It’s ok daddy! I’m fine. See? I’m not hurt. I came here to be with you and I wanna help you get a job and stuff! Then we can be together all the time! Right?” He said happily, signing as much as he could.</p><p>Henry was suspicious about this at first. But he decided not to press it further. “Richy… I know I haven’t been a good parent. I know I’m a major kleptomaniac… But I realize now that your mother isn’t any better than me at this. I understand now what kind of home life you have, and I’m gonna fix it.” He said and signed seriously.</p><p>Henry then stood up and faced Richy. Richy looked at him curiously but happily. Henry then put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “I’m going to get a good job, work on my debt, and I will challenge your mother for custody. I promise.” Henry told him.</p><p>Henry then smirked. “I know a great lawyer too. I promise I won’t let you get hurt anymore.” He then said with a determined look.</p><p>Just then Charles burst in. “I HAVE THE GREATEST PLAN TO HELP!” He yelled. Henry and Richy jumped from the sudden appearance of the pilot. </p><p>Ellie had her arms around him, trying to hold him back but being unsuccessful. “Geez! You’re stronger than you look, Charles! I told you not to listen in and stuff!” Ellie exclaimed.</p><p>Henry gave a sigh of relief and he got up. “It’s ok.” He told Ellie with a small smile.</p><p>Charles put his hands on Henry's shoulders excitedly. “Seriously, Henry! I got the greatest plan! I know exactly what to do!” He said excitedly with a big grin.</p><p>Richy then got very excited as well. “Yeah! Let’s crash the helicopter into my house!” He exclaimed. He put his fists in the air in excitement.</p><p>“Not yet kiddo. I got a different idea.” Charles said while ruffling Richy’s hair.</p><p>“Not yet?” Henry thought to himself in slight worry. He then shook his head and took Charles’s hands off his shoulders. “You don’t have to help me. This is my business.” He said.</p><p>Ellie then put an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t say <i>that</i>, Henry. We really like Richy. We’ll happily join you in your battle for him.” She said with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“You can’t punch his mother. She’s still his mother.” Henry told her with arms cross and giving a look.</p><p>Ellie sighed. “You know me too well.” She said.</p><p>Charles then interjected and put an arm around both of them. “Now, here’s my plan…” He began to say.</p><p>MISSION COMPLETE<br/>
Custody Battle Ending</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>